


systemagic

by yelldeadcell



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, very VERY short nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelldeadcell/pseuds/yelldeadcell
Summary: Neeko contemplates.





	systemagic

_Luxanna Crownguard’s sho-ma is not to be used lightly, Neeko._ She reached up and patted her new hairband happily. _Luxanna Crownguard takes good care of her hair. No one will expect Neeko to move as dignified as Luxanna! And then, when they expect light to trap them and light explosion… Roots to trap them and flower explosion instead!_

 _Hmm. Not very different. Maybe Neeko will find better disguise…_  
  
She stopped to stare at herself in the river, leaning over at a right angle the way a Demacian might. Demacians enjoyed math, this plus that and quantum particles there. Luxanna had tried to teach Neeko before they went out onto the rift, about buying helpful things in the shop (instead of scaring the little shopkeeper by turning her face into the large beast that carried all of the magic items). Jinx (Funny Jinx!) had laughed and laughed, and Neeko had been too happy laughing along to listen. Eventually Luxanna gave up and went back to sketching Neeko’s tail, comparing it to some “golden ratio”. She rambled on, “Isn’t it amazing how mathematics compose nature? Perhaps how we perceive things through a Euclidean lens will always limit our understanding of things like the Oovi-kat... ”  
  
“Nothing composes nature but nature!” Neeko had said.

“Math schmath!” Jinx had yelled, and with that they were off.

Neeko had felt the special light inside her heart shine even more watching them walk off together, and in that moment she knew. Lux insisted it might be more logical for her to share a lane, for her to trick them all by turning into wild Jinx and sending out fake Neeko-Jinx, but Jinx’s sho-ma went a little dim at that so Neeko said she would take her own “lane”, whatever that was. And watching them walk off together, Neeko knew, and was happy.  
  
And now Neeko was sneaking around wearing Lux’s face, waiting for a good time to hop out and trick her new friends’ enemies. She smiled big at herself in the river and felt all at once the years Lux had worked perfecting that smile. She saw huge stacks and shelves of books and papers, felt years of restricting and restraining and _tightening_ and not letting any light leak out…  
  
_Oh, poor Luxanna, and poor Lux-Neeko…_ She let a tear roll down her face, and was even more perturbed when the smile did not falter. _Luxanna’s sho-ma is not happy. She is happy now studying and sketching with Jinx, but happiness is never what made her strong. But she is strong!_ She rushed out of the bush she was hiding in without thinking, throwing roots and seeds at the enemy over the real Lux’s panicked yelling (and Jinx’s excited yelling). _We smile together! For Demacia!_  
  
It turned out the purple demon lady had been hiding in the bush next to Neeko, and the three new friends fell quickly to her claws.  
  
“That went great! Let’s go again,” Jinx said as they were all plopped back down at the shop.  
  
Lux sniffed. “Yes, well. With a little more planning,  and tracking where they have vision, we might have a more successful ambush. I have enough to buy a new book now-”  
  
“Neeko is going to go to the dragon lady now,” Neeko announced, running off on all fours to the top lane.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me blabbering about lesbians in NA iron  
> might add lil oneshots onto this LOL


End file.
